Slayers Mahou
by Shadow eXtreme e YumeSangai
Summary: Um mundo diferente do nosso. Com espadas e magia, onde um grande mal desperta. A unica chance dos dois mundos está em um pequeno grupo de magos aprendizes.


Slayers Mahou 2

**Slayers Mahou 2.0**

**Capitulo 01: Iniciação**

Segunda-feira, começava mais uma semana. O calor incomodava a todos logo de manhã. Os comerciantes pareciam ser os únicos que já estavam acordados, pois todo o resto da cidade de Atlas se arrastava na esperança de ainda estar na cama.

Poucos dos alunos vinham conversando no caminho ao colégio, a maioria ainda sonolenta.

Lina: Como assim não da pra subir!?

Alguns alunos olharam assustados para a garota de cabelos laranja que criava confusão com o funcionário que estava em frente a uma porta que dizia claramente: proibido a passagem.

Funcionário: A porta do térreo acabou ficando aberta e com a chuva do final de semana fez um estrago... tudo enferrujado é perigoso ir pra lá.

Lina: Arg! Eu não quero saber! Sai da frente!

Xelloss: Já estamos atrasados... – Diz em voz baixa.

Gourry: O que é aquilo? – Pergunta apontando para trás do funcionário. Este se vira para olhar e leva um soco do loiro que o nocauteia.

Lina: AH! Eu sabia que podia contar com você Gourry! Sabia! – Da um chutão na porta e sai correndo.

Xelloss: Ce se empolgou com o filme de kung-fu de ontem, não?

Gourry: Só um pouquinho. – Diz sorrindo sem graça.

O grupo segue atrás de Lina para o terraço.

Xelloss: Eu tenho a impressão que estamos esquecendo alguém...

Val: ... Cadê a Filia?

Lina: Deve ta dormindo ainda, vamos logo! Não pra esperar! – E pula os dois primeiros degraus passando por uma fenda invisível, desaparecendo.

Val: Por quanto tempo a porta vai ficar aberta?

Xelloss: Uns 15 minutos... se o faxineiro acordar antes, menos.

O grupo segue e desaparece antes de terminar a escada. Uma garota de cabelos azuis espia para dentro e vê que as vozes haviam sumido.

Sylphiel: Como é que eles-- Ah! – E desaparece.

Uma garota vinha correndo desde a entrada, enquanto milagrosamente tentava prender o cabelo loiro em um rabo-de-cavalo, passa escorregando pelo corredor, quando vê o funcionário acordando.

Filia: Aimeudeusaimeudeus! – E começa a saltar sem saber o que fazer e abre a porta com violência dando na cabeça do homem que desmaia novamente – Desculpe! – Grita para a pobre alma e entra no portal.

Amélia: Ei! Oee! – E abre a porta – Ué...cadê ela? – E enfia a cabeça vendo o homem desmaiado – isso não se faz – Começa a andar e...passa pelo portal.

Do outro lado do portal havia um grande pátio de pedra com um corredor de arvores altas. No final do corredor estava um enorme prédio que poderia ser facilmente confundido com um castelo. Era feito de pedra e tinha muitas janelas em todas as direções.

Os portões duplos de madeira eram grandes e largos, dando passagem para muitas pessoas. No caminho até o prédio podia ser ver vários estudantes. Alguns usavam o uniforme do colégio, mas outros vinham com roupas que pareciam ter saído de algum filme antigo.

Lina: He...eu já estava mesmo sentindo falta disso aqui.

Sylphiel: Que...lugar é esse? Vocês... – E aponta para o uniforme – Gourry-san? O que? O que é isso?

Gourry: Ahn... Sylph... como você chegou aqui?

Sylphiel: Eu...-pisca- Estava...no meio da escada? – Diz meio incerta. Lina fica com um bico gigante e cruza os braços.

Lina: Vamos logo...

Val: Só pra confirmar, onde estava a entrada dos novatos?

Xelloss: O Rezo disse que estava em uma das salas de aula.

Lina: Aaaah que legal...vamos brincar de escoltar alunos intrometidos, é?

Xelloss: O que a gente faz com ela? Apaga a memória?

Sylphiel: Q-que? N-não, por favor – Se esconde atrás de Gourry.

Filia: Vocês também... –Para de correr assim que os alcança - Quem é ela?

Lina: Quem é essa? –Aponta para Amélia.

Filia: Hn...Passou pelo portal.

Lina: É, estamos com o mesmo problema **aqui **– Aponta a cabeça para Sylphiel.

Val: Vamos ter que pedir pra trocarem o portal de lugar...

Gourry: Eu acho que –

Xelloss: A gente pode mandar elas pro laboratório de pesquisas. Os caras tão precisando de umas cobaias novas.

Amélia: QUE?! Não! Não! Eu sou tão jovem! Tem tanta coisa que eu queria fazer, tanto coisa pra comprar, eu ainda não provei a nova torta que saiu na loja, eu não visitei a Europa, não podem fazer isso comigo! É injusto!

Sylphiel: Gourry-san...?

Lina apenas roda os olhos e se afasta, seguindo pelo portão.

Gourry: Acho que o mais certo... e pôr elas duas junto com os outros... não?

Xelloss: Ce acha? As quimeras podem estar com fome.

Filia: Pare com isso Xelloss...

Amélia: O que vão fazer comigo? –Diz já com lágrimas nos olhos.

Filia: Ignore-o, nada do que ele fala é sério, você vai vir com a gente.

Xelloss: Não seja estraga prazeres, Fi-chan.

Filia: Eu nã—QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PRA ME CHAMAR ASSIM?!

Xelloss: Cuidado meninas, ela é mais perigosa do que uma quimera.

Amélia vai pra trás de Valgaav e Sylphiel fica olhando para Gourry sem entender.

Filia: Já chega! – E também segue para o colégio/castelo com uma enorme veia saltando da testa.

Amélia: Ela da medo...

Xelloss: Não disse?

Gourry: Pode deixar que nada de errado vai acontecer com vocês duas. Eu garanto.

Sylphiel da um sorriso satisfeita, e Amélia concorda receosa, como de repente havia parado naquele lugar?

Seguiram para dentro do colégio, pátios extensos e com a grama fofa. Era manhã, mas o sol já não estava tão forte, bancos de pedra espalhados, arvores com folhas coloridas, era um visual interessante.

Já cercado por quatro paredes o visual não era tão encantador, um pouco mais sombrio, com quadros, armaduras, tudo em aspecto bem clássico, lembrando um cenário de algum filme.

Um grupo de pessoas com expressão assustadas e perdias estavam no meio do salão, a escada dupla estava ocupada por pessoas com roupas estranhas. Sylphiel notou Lina no segundo andar apoiada na pilastra com a cara fechada conversando com alguém encapuzado.

Lina: O que eles vão fazer agora Zel? Responsabilizar a gente por eles enfiarem o portal no primeiro buraco que eles acharam?

Zel: Pouco provável. Provavelmente vão deixar como está sem falar nada.

Lina: Hn...Quando vão começar os testes?

Zel: Daqui a pouco.

Ao pé da escada, próxima ao grupo de pessoas perdidas, uma garota pigarreia e bate palmas chamando a atenção de todos.

Luna: Bom dia a todos. É bom rever vocês depois das últimas férias. – Diz acenando ao segundo andar. – E o pessoal que chegou agora, sejam bem-vindos. O que vocês estão prestes a começar pode ser a chance de vocês serem mais do que meros mortais nesse mundo.

Val: A Luna não ta no 6º ano?

Xelloss: E daí?

Val: Quem da às instruções iniciais aos candidatos não costuma ser os caras do 7º?

Xelloss: Bom... é a Luna.

Filia: Olha só o tamanho do sorriso da Lina.

Sylphiel: Os olhos dela estão brilhando...

Filia: Claro, é a Luna.

Luna: ... ainda não adivinharam, vocês não estão mais em um colégio normal. Esta é a Academia Real de Magia de Seyruun.

Os novatos começam a cochichar entre si, enquanto os alunos aplaudem.

Sylphiel: Parece até um sonho.

Amélia: Parece coisa de filme de terror...

Do segundo andar, Lina se vira, ficando de costas, de frente para Zelgadiss.

Lina: Porque ele ainda está lá embaixo? – Olha de relance para Gourry.

Zel: Não sei. Pergunta a ele.

Luna: ... filmes e coisas assim, mas posso garantir a vocês, é real.

Sylphiel: Onde assinamos?

Amélia: Você não pode estar falando sério.

Sylphiel: É incrível, tudo isso...é um sonho, é tão...

Filia: Mágico? Você vai adorar, e você também se ficar.

Amélia: Essas coisas me assustam...

Filia: Porque você está pensando em filmes.

Sylphiel: Gourry-san está aqui há muito tempo?

Gourry: Esse vai ser meu 3º ano aqui.

Sylphiel: Sério!? Como faço pra ficar?

Gourry: Luna-san vai dizer como.

Luna: ...sem se lembrar de nada que passou aqui. É uma oportunidade única.

Amélia: Me sinto mais tranqüila assim... –Diz respirando fundo.

Sylphiel: Mal posso esperar.

Lina: Eu me recuso a ficar aqui vendo isso – E se afasta de braços cruzados.

Xelloss que estava no caminho não deixa de notar Lina indo embora.

Xelloss: ?

Luna: É isso. Agora eu peço que os alunos do 2º ano e além se dirijam ao salão principal.

Xelloss: Minha vez agora.

Val: O que você vai fazer?

Xelloss: Espere e verá. – Xelloss se espreme entre os alunos seguindo uma direção contraria a sua e se põe ao lado de Luna. – Olá novatos. Meu nome é Xelloss Metallium e serei o primeiro dos seus algozes, quer dizer examinadores. – Diz com seu sorriso enigmático de sempre.

Amélia: Meudeus ele de novo...

Sylphiel: Filia-san disse que era só brincadeira...

Xelloss termina de descer as escadas e se junta aos novatos.

Xelloss: Hmm... vejo que alguns de vocês ainda não estão prontos pra isso, então serei generoso. Para evitar os perigos mortais que vocês **com certeza** irão enfrentar aqui, dou a vocês a chance de desistirem agora.

Em ambas as laterais do salão e embaixo da escada dupla surgem três portas.

Xelloss: A porta a sua direita os levará de volta ao colégio, sãos e salvos. A da esquerda para o próximo teste.

Sylphiel: Ué, e a do meio?

Xelloss: Sore wa himitsu desu!

Sylphiel: Hn… E quando podemos começar?

Xelloss se afasta alguns passos, saindo do caminho.

Sylphiel: Se a gente tivesse que lutar contra monstros bizarros seria mais interessante, mas tudo bem. – E seguiu para a porta do meio.

Amélia: S-sylphiel-san.

Sylphiel: Do que você tem medo Amélia? – E entra na porta.

Lina: Aaaah por favor!

Val: Você disse a mesma coisa quando entrou.

Lina: Eu...não disse... –Diz extremamente baixo e olhando para os pés.

Filia: O que vai fazer?

Amélia: Eu...não sei.

Filia: Não quer ficar? Não tem nada de assustador, eu fiquei com medo também, mas algumas pessoas me ajudaram, fique.

Amélia: Então...o que eu faço?

Filia: O que é mais óbvio.

Amélia: Eu não preciso dar discurso de vídeo-game, não é?

Filia: Não! Só pessoas como a Lina fazem isso.

E Amélia vai para a porta do meio. Do outro lado da porta estava um corredor decorado de forma semelhante ao salão anterior. Lá, Zelgadiss aguardava. Além de Amélia e Sylphiel, mas 7 alunos atravessaram a porta do meio.

Zel: _Nove aprovados..._ Sigam-me.

Amélia: O que ainda não acabou?

Sylphiel: Espero que seja mais divertido...

Zelgadiss sorri debaixo da máscara. Ele guia o grupo até uma porta dupla no meio do corredor. Abrindo a porta está uma pequena biblioteca com dois andares.

Zel: O segundo teste será encontrar... – e tira um papel dobrado de dentro das vestes. – três desenhos iguais a esse nessa biblioteca.

Amélia: É impossível! Já viu o tamanho disso?

Sylphiel: Em quanto tempo?

Amélia: Alooou você ouviu o que ele disse?

Zel: 20, não... 10 minutos.

Amélia: Você bebeu? É impossível. Simplesmente-não-da, ok?

Sylphiel começa a andar e se senta no chão.

Amélia: Ta vendo? Ate ela está desistindo.

Sylphiel: Estou pensando – Diz se sentando no chão.

Amélia: E ele disse 10 minutos e não 10 dias!

Sylphiel: Shh... – e fecha os olhos.

Zel: ... o que vocês estão esperando? – Os demais se espalham pela biblioteca e começam a fuçar os livros.

Amélia: Eu não acredito, isso é ridículo... – E se afasta cruzando os braços.

Filia: Porque você está tão feliz...Lina?

Lina: É a prova do Zel, ninguém vai conseguir. – Com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Filia: E desde quando você se tornou tão rude?

Lina: Eeeeeu rude? Gourry, eu sou rude?

Gourry: Oi? Falou comigo? – Pergunta desviando a atenção de um livro (??)

Uma veia enorme salta na testa de Lina.

Lina: Não... –Diz basicamente cuspindo

Filia começa a rir da cara dela, Lina apenas mostra o dedo médio e se vira autistando.

Na biblioteca.

Zel: _Já se passaram sete minutos... dos nove, cinco ainda não acharam nada. Pelo jeito não vão passar. ... Aquela garota... está melhor que os outros... _– Pensa fitando Sylphiel por alguns instantes antes de voltar a encarar o nada.

Amélia: _Ainda faltam dois... Droga, isso aqui é muito grande, mas porque vem imagens na minha cabeça? Aah, achei outro._

Zel: _De novo essa sensação... tem mais alguém aqui... _– E fecha os olhos. – _**Viagem Astral**_

Zelgadiss abre os olhos, a sala agora estava completamente azul. Os candidatos se movimentavam por ela de forma lenta e os sons tinham ficado mais baixos. Ele começa a andar pela sala até encontrar Amélia. Havia uma silhueta próxima a ela.

Zel –_ Quem está ai?_

_-cancelamento-_

Tudo volta ao normal. Zelgadiss abre os olhos, ele estava de volta ao ponto onde lançou o feitiço. Ele se vira para a ampulheta na parede mais próxima.

Zel: _Três minutos._

Lina: O que diabos você estava fazendo na mente dos outros?

Filia: Eu...er...

Lina: Você esqueceu que é o Zel quem está coordenando?

Filia: Obrigada Lina...

Gourry fecha o livro.

Gourry: Eles já devem estar acabando.

Val: Quer dizer, o Zel deve estar acabando com eles.

Gourry: Talvez. – E tira alguns copos da mochila.

Lina: Talvez? Você ta achando que alguém vai passar?

Gourry: Tem gente talentosa ali no meio.

Lina: Oh é claro que tem... Quão talentosos será que eles são para o nível em que vão estar?

Gourry: ... eu acho que alguns vão passar.

A porta da sala se abre e entra Zelgadiss com mais quatro pessoas.

Val: Isso tudo?

Zelgadiss da de ombros.

Sylphiel: Gourry-san!

Filia: Amélia, que bom que conseguiu.

Zelgadiss puxa uma cadeira e se senta.

Gourry: Que bom que conseguiu passar, Sylphiel.

Sylphiel: E eu achando que lutaríamos contra alguma coisa.

Amélia: Isso não seria legal...

Sylphiel: E se pudéssemos escolher nossas armas...

Filia: Você joga video-game demais.

Sylphiel: Você acha?

Gourry: Ninguém faria um teste que colocasse a vida de vocês em perigo.

Sylphiel: Mas poderiam ser monstros virtuais, como um simulador! Não tem isso aqui? – Pergunta ligeiramente decepcionada.

Lina: Tem coisa muito melhor do que rpg...

Val: Se quer tanto saber o que tem aqui é só passar no teste. Manda ver Gourry.

Gourry: Claro, claro. – E tira uma bolinha da mochila. – O teste é o seguinte, vocês devem descobrir em que copo esta a bolinha.

Candidato: Ah, fala sério, é só seguir com os olhos.

A bolinha desaparece no ar. Val segura a risada.

Amélia: Peraí, isso vira questão de sorte!

Gourry: É uma questão de habilidade.

Amélia: Sorte...

Filia: Um pouco dos dois

Gourry: Podem começar.

Um dos candidatos inspira fundo e levanta um copo. Estava vazio.

Gourry: Sinto muito.

Um outro também arrisca e não consegue.

Amélia: Eu to falando...

Sylphiel se aproxima e fica 10 minutos olhando para o copos, enquanto com uma mão erguida passava de um pro outro, depois levanta o copo e lá estava a bolinha.

Filia: Seja bem vinda.

Gourry: Agora só falta você. – Diz para Amélia, enquanto faz a bolinha desaparecer mais uma vez.

Amélia: Mas é tudo sorte... – E olha ansiosamente para os copos, fecha os olhos e ergue um.

Filia: Parabéns!

Amélia: Eu...consegui? – Abre os olhos e lá estava a bolinha.

Gourry: Parabéns vocês duas. A partir de hoje vocês são alunas do primeiro ano da Academia Real de Magia de Seyruun.

Amélia: E como as coisas funcionam? Tipo...isso aqui é um mundo paralelo e quando voltarmos pra escola ainda vai ser manhã?

Gourry: Zel, você explica essas coisas melhor do que eu.

Zel: Pode pensar em um mundo paralelo se quiser. Quanto ao tempo, ambos estão sincronizados. Quando sair daqui será a hora da saída do outro lado também.

Sylphiel: Mas e o colégio?!

Zel: Não precisa se preocupar, o –

A porta se abre.

Xelloss: Ei pessoal, a diretora quer ver os aprovados. Tudo isso?

Val: Só as duas.

As duas se entreolham e seguem até a direção.

Lina: E eu achando que não seria ninguém...

Xelloss: Não se esqueça, esse foi só um ponto. Ainda tem mais gente.

Lina: Tanto faz, as pessoas interessantes já estão aqui dentro.

Xelloss: Tanto faz, vamos garotas, vocês não vão querer deixar a diretora esperando vão?

Sylphiel: Não, de forma alguma...

Xelloss: Nesse caso, sigam-me, por favor.

As duas o seguem.

Filia: E as nossas aulas?

Lina: E a nossa comida? Eu to morrendo de fome.

Gourry: Bem lembrado. Vamos ver se a cantina ta aberta.

Lina: Você paga.

Gourry: Porque eu?

Lina: Porque eu quero.

**Continua...**


End file.
